<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ловец by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306545">Ловец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда люди - совсем не те, кем кажутся. А модели мира бывают очень разными.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ловец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Зимний лес похож на большого заснеженного пса. Он кусает озябшие пальцы, норовит лизнуть в нос. Нужно суметь удержаться на ногах и не провалиться по пояс в рыхлый сугроб.<br/>Грегори любил зимний лес, но свои руки сейчас он почти не чувствовал от холода.<br/>Тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы, мальчик пытался нащупать в дупле совиные перья. Должны были остаться, хотя бы несколько.<br/>Перья были нужны Грегу позарез, ведь только с ними ловцы выходили по-настоящему красивыми. А если он не продаст несколько штук на ярмарке через неделю, то им с матерью опять придется есть одну кашу на воде.<br/>Одна мысль о склизкой овсянке оказалась гораздо страшнее замерзших пальцев, и мальчик усиленно продолжил искать перья, ругая себя, что не озаботился достаточным запасом еще летом.<br/>— Бессовестный разоритель птичьих гнезд, — просвистел снизу мужской голос.<br/>Грег дернулся, случайно задел ветку, и за шиворот ему свалился ком снега. Судя по ворчанию — мужчине тоже досталось.<br/>— Я не разоряю, сэр. Оно давно покинуто, — начал оправдываться Грег, понимая, что ведет себя глупо.<br/>— Спускайся, — мужчина добавил в интонацию стальных ноток, и Грегу пришлось повиноваться.<br/>Только спустившись, он начал дуть на озябшие пальцы, стараясь не таращиться на незнакомца слишком откровенно. Тот был довольно худ, одет в тонкое не по погоде пальто. Зато шею окутывал огромный шарф, переливающийся всеми оттенками коричневого. Он же закрывал половину лица, не давая рассмотреть черты. Хотя Грег бы поспорил, что мужчина почти старик, ему явно за тридцать, что с точки зрения двенадцатилетних мальчиков, конечно же, почтенный возраст.<br/>— Я бы не стал лезть, будь у гнезда был хозяин, — удачно сымитировав раскаяние, пробормотал Грег.<br/>"И вообще, какое вам дело", — хотел он добавить, но вовремя прикусил язык.<br/>Мужчина нахохлился. Лицо разом изменилось, став из спокойного — печальным. Кажется, он грустил всем телом, так ссутулились плечи.<br/>— В общем, ты прав. Птица там больше не живет. А ты искал перья? — закончил он, снова оживившись.<br/>— Да, именно перья. Как вы догадались? — Грег склонил голову набок, пытаясь понять, видел он этого человека раньше или нет.<br/>— Ты делаешь Ловцы Снов. Я видел тебя на ярмарке летом. Неплохие, мне понравились.<br/>— Спасибо, сэр. Да, я делаю Ловцы.<br/>— Ладно, тут холодно, — поежился мужчина. — Если нужны перья — заходи.<br/>— Но вы не представились, сэр, — стараясь быть вежливым, сказал мальчик.<br/>— А, прости. Вэшио. Называй меня Вэшио и приходи, когда захочешь.</p><p>Скрепив знакомство рукопожатием, Вэшио ушел по просеке в сторону поселка, оставив Грега в недоумении.<br/>Во-первых, о Вэшио Белэйни он знал только, что тот жил на самой окраине города. Среди мальчишек ходило множество слухов как о самом доме, так и о его хозяине. Те, кто постарше, еще успели исследовать заброшенные подвалы. Если верить их рассказам, там можно было найти не только совиные гнезда, но и десяток-другой птичьих скелетов. Причем с появлением нового жильца странности не уменьшились. Хозяин не особо общался с горожанами, хотя иногда у него собирались неизвестные и свет горел до утра. Еще Вэшио покупал много молока и сушеных абрикосов.<br/>Грег даже взгрустнул, поскольку сам тоже любил ароматное лакомство, но доставалось оно ему редко.<br/>А во-вторых... Грег посмотрел в спину уходящему мужчине, а потом на снег. На снегу были отчетливо видны его, Грега, следы и цепочка, тянущаяся вслед за уходящим мужчиной. Следов, говорящих о том, что он пришел, не было.<br/>Грег даже присвистнул от удивления, предвкушая, как расскажет об этом приятелям. Хотя сейчас для него главное — не проболтаться матери, она явно не одобрит такое знакомство.<br/>Снова подышав на пальцы, Грег засунул руки в карманы и быстро пошел в сторону дома.<br/>Искать зимой перья — почти бессмысленная задача, тем более что господин Вэшио ему обещал несколько. Оставалось надеяться, что он сам даст порыться рядом с гнездом, поскольку Грегу были нужны не обычные, а особенные перья. Самые лучшие! Ведь если поделка выйдет красивой, то ее можно будет продать подороже и, может быть, даже купить себе в награду немного изюма.<br/>Жизнь определенно налаживалась.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Ускользнув от матери под благовидным предлогом, Грег постарался как можно незаметнее добраться до нужного конца города. Дом Вэшио не казался заброшенным, но мальчик так и не рискнул идти через ворота, а протиснулся через прутья. Промежуток между пятым и четвертым от угла оказался больше, чем остальные. Все было ровно так, как обещали старшие приятели.<br/>Двор давно не мели, и на снегу было видно множество отпечатков птичьих лап. Совиные Грег бы не узнал, но ему почудилось довольное уханье, раздающееся со стороны дома.<br/>Встряхнувшись, Грег как мог пригладил волосы и подошел к двери.<br/>В молоточек пришлось постучать не раз и не два, пока на пороге показался хозяин дома.<br/>Несмотря на то, что была середина дня, он выглядел только что проснувшимся. Невнятно поздоровался в ответ и вместо приглашения просто махнул рукой вглубь прихожей.<br/>Отряхнув ботинки, Грег пошел внутрь. Ему было немного обидно, что разглядеть жилище почти не получалось. По всему пути не горела ни одна лампа, а окна были задрапированы настолько плотно, что света хватало, только чтобы не налетать на углы.<br/>По скрипучей лестнице Герг поднимался, робко надеясь, что все ступени на месте, иначе он точно сломает ногу. Вэшио же шел легко, быстро и не оглядываясь. Грегу пришлось поторапливаться, чтобы не отстать.<br/>Они пришли в комнатку под самой крышей. Здесь довольно резко пахло, но Грег был уверен, что гнезда тут нет. Поэтому, пока хозяин отодвигал тяжелую пыльную штору, Грег постарался натянуть как можно более доброжелательную улыбку, чтобы не выдать своего разочарования.<br/>Что взрослый может понимать в птичьих перьях? Ровным счетом ничего.<br/>Поэтому Грег удивился, увидев аккуратно разложенные на столе красивые перья в прекрасном состоянии. Они были совсем свежими, только что сброшенными. Часть была гладкой и ровной, часть — с большим количеством пуха. Они были, безусловно, хороши.<br/>Оглянувшись на Вэшио, мальчик сжался, настолько колючим был взгляд хозяина.<br/>— Выбирай, — прохрипел Вэшио, потом откашлялся и сказал уже нормальным голосом: — Выбирай, можешь хоть все взять.<br/>— Спасибо, господин Белэйни.<br/>Поводив руками над столом, Грег примерился и выбрал три пера. Рисунком, изгибом и размером они идеально дополняли друг друга. Ловец выйдет очень красивым.<br/>— Почему не берешь все? И называй меня по имени.<br/>— Но мне не нужны все, Вэшио. Мне... — мальчик замялся, ведь это была ложь. Просто ему понравились только три пера. Остальные были неправильными, недобрыми. Ему не хотелось бы вплетать их в свою работу.<br/>— Хорошо. Три так три. Принесешь потом оберег показать? Может быть, я его куплю.<br/>— Обязательно. Как скажете. Я могу идти?<br/>— Да, конечно.<br/>Прижимая к груди сокровище, Грег бегом сбежал по лестнице, уже не думая, что может оступиться. Потом — через двор, протиснуться между прутьев и домой. Выбирать лучшую лозу и красивую нить. Этот оберег должен был выйти очень красивым.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Перевернувшись с боку на бок, Грэг спрятался под одеялом с головой. К сожалению, это не помогло ему уснуть.<br/>Стоило закрыть глаза, как Грег оказывался в странном сне. Эмоции захлестывали и разрывали на части. Ему было страшно, жутко и интересно. Мучительно хотелось понять, что же происходит. Но в окружающей темноте он с трудом мог видеть дальше протянутой руки. Под ногами был канат красивого коричневого оттенка, и Грег шел по этому канату от одного узла к другому, чувствуя босой стопой переплетение нитей. Иногда узлы были плотными, а иногда — ослабленными, и Грег чувствовал, как начинает раскачиваться опора. Именно этот момент выбрала, чтобы появиться, крупная серая сова с коричневым воротником. Она пролетела совсем низко над головой Грега. Тот взмахнул руками, не удержав равновесие, и… проснулся.<br/>Почти готовый Ловец сиротливо лежал на столе. Грегу осталось прикрепить перья и нанизать бусины для красоты. Он уже подобрал три: одну, красную, благородного бордового оттенка, он нашел на улице. Она притягивала взгляд, загадочно мерцая в осенней луже. Две другие были сняты со старых можжевеловых четок, которыми соседка расплатилась с Грегом за помощь по дому.<br/>Четки приятно пахли, и он часто крутил их в руках. Но со всеми вещами приходится иногда расставаться. Не стоит привязываться к материальному.<br/>Спустив ноги с кровати, Грег пошевелил пальцами, чувствуя, как они мерзнут на холодном полу, потом прошелся по комнате и снова лег. Ему необходимо было заставить себя выспаться, чтобы завтра, как только рассветет, доделать Ловца и отнести его господину Белэйни.</p><p>***<br/>Проводив взглядом гостя, спешно покинувшего дом, Вэшио подошел к окну, чтобы понять, как лучше разместить покупку. Хотелось, чтобы вечернее солнце последним лучом попадало на красную бусину, заставляя ее мерцать.<br/>Вэшио не мог сказать, нравится ему бордовое украшение или нет. Безусловно, оно было похоже на каплю крови на пере. Такое предзнаменование можно было счесть хорошим или плохим, но Вэшио было все равно. Это была данность, с которой Вэшио был готов жить дальше. Данность с привкусом азарта.<br/>Кровь — отражение опасности, дерево — надежности. Дерево, которое знало руки многих людей. Их память и уверенность помогут мальчику, когда будет нужно. Дерево, к которому он сам неоднократно прикасался, чтобы обрести спокойствие. А спокойствие Грегу понадобится.<br/>Вэшио знал, что мать не одобрит его выбор, но редко слушался ее раньше и не собирался слушаться сейчас.<br/>Всматриваясь в переплетение нитей, Вэшио понял, что начинает погружаться в легкий транс. Ловец идеально подходил именно ему — быстрый легкий контакт, полный контроль над происходящим. Ловцы снов никогда не были просто амулетами от дурных видений. Переплетение нитей было образом окружающего мира с его сложной и запутанной вязью событий. С временем, привычно бегущим по кругу. Но мир состоит не только из нитей основы. Промежутки между ними — важнее. Черные мысли, страхи, ненависть иногда оживали, становясь материальными. Тогда их ловили при помощи амулетов. Маги оплетали лозу, заговаривали нить. Ночью, когда грань между мирами становилась тоньше, они начинали свой обход, защищая спящих. Маг должен был проверить — везде ли крепко держится плетение нитей, не истончились ли они от попыток теней прорваться в мир живых. Их верными спутниками всегда были совы-стражи. Когда в человеческом обличье, когда в образе птиц, они помогали уничтожать пойманное зло и защищали своих магов во время ворожбы.<br/>Амулеты делали для людей, для городов, и, согласно легенде, должен был настать день, когда двенадцать магов со своими совами замкнут круг для защиты всего мира.<br/>У Вэшио никогда не было своего мага. Того напарника, который ближе брата, с которым понимаешь друг друга с полуслова. В Магической академии Вэшио работал с наставником, и тот хвалил его. Но маги были странными, замкнутыми людьми, они плохо заводили знакомства, предпочитая мир снов, нитей и надежных охранников, которые могли гарантировать возвращение в мир людей.<br/>Вэшио был слишком непредсказуемым, слишком любил шутки и розыгрыши. Может быть, слишком юным, хотя совы должны были быть физически крепкими и выносливыми. Совы всегда моложе своих магов — неписаное правило. Но Вэшио не повезло. Постоянным напарником его готов был взять выживающий из ума старик, с которым Вэшио сам не захотел работать. Был ещё один маг без возраста, загадочный мужчина с белоснежной бородой до колен. Он не был старым, пусть и был седым. С ним было легко. Но он был одиночкой и только иногда брал Вэшио с собой. Они так и не начали работать в связке.<br/>Легкое сосущее ощущение в груди от собственной неполноты компенсировалось свободой. Вэшио был волен лететь куда хочет, заниматься чем хочет, не задумываясь о дежурствах и нарядах по охране мира. Поэтому опыт у него был, и немалый. Вэшио частенько попадал в переделки, как в обычной жизни, так и в тонком измерении.<br/>Но через несколько лет должна была наступить совсем другая эпоха в его жизни. Когда Грег вырастет, они станут идеальными напарниками.<br/>И пусть все скажут, что маг не может быть моложе своего стража — ну и что с того? Это ведь не закон. Просто традиция.<br/>Закончив превращение, Вэшио моргнул и расправил крылья. Сначала он слетает проверить Грега, ведь тот пока не осознает собственной силы. А Ловец был сделан, пусть и с огрехами, но очень достойно, в этом Вэшио не сомневался. И только убедившись, что мальчик спокойно спит, страж полетит в тонкое измерение, исследовать свой новый пост.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Заглянув в окно, Вэшио не сдержал тревожного уханья.<br/>В образе совы ему всегда было непросто себя контролировать, хотелось лететь, нападать, тащить добычу в гнездо, чтобы там растерзать ее, разве что не урча от удовольствия. Борьба с тенями доставляла такое же наслаждение охоты, только, возможно, более рискованное. Все же не беззащитная мышь, которую легко схватить, свалившись с неба, а равный и иногда даже превосходящий силами противник, сражающийся за свою жизнь.<br/>Грег спал беспокойно, откинув одеяло. Он ворочался с боку на бок, руки бессильно скребли по простыне. Ему снился плохой сон.<br/>Вэшио подумал, что наверняка обидно делать ловцов, которые защищают от плохих сновидений, и так мучиться самому. Но потом он присмотрелся.<br/>Глаза совы в ужасе распахнулись, и, неловко взмахнув крыльями, Вэшио чуть не свалился с карниза.<br/>Борьба со ставнем отняла несколько драгоценных минут, но пребывание на тонком плане требовало некоторой неподвижности. На улице он бы просто замерз в такой мороз. Поэтому Вэшио с невероятным трудом проник в комнату и замер на спинке стула, вызывая образ Ловца, который сейчас висел на окне в его спальне. Налившаяся темным рубином бусина легко всплыла в памяти, помогая настроиться на нужный лад.</p><p>Сияющий диск ловца простирался в мягком свечении сна от края до края. Мир был создан этим ловцом. Лоза, замкнувшаяся в круг, очерчивала диск сна, и она же была ареной для начинающейся схватки.<br/>Крепко зажмурившись, Грег шел по нити. Он очень осторожно передвигал ноги. Слишком осторожно. Движения руками, помогающие сохранить равновесие, должны были быть более плавными. Несколько нитей ловца уже провисли, и узлы сместились, перекосив его. Но Вэшио был уверен, лоза достаточно гибкая, чтобы выдержать напряжение.<br/>Тени, ползущие по нитям, были необычны. Они не заполняли промежутки, не дергали плетение, пытаясь вырваться, а довольно быстро перетекали по основе в сторону мальчика. Ошарашенный, Вэшио замер. Тьма дополнительным витком опутывала нити, заменяла надежные узлы плетения собственной зыбкой иллюзией, которая будет готова в любой момент расступиться, чтобы поглотить добычу.<br/>Грег был неопытен. С отчаяньем новичка он шел в самое сердце ловца, не понимая, что его еще рано чинить. Он слишком сильно размахивал руками, норовя свалиться. В тот момент, когда, взмахнув руками, Грег провалился сквозь паутину ловца и задергался, повиснув на руках, Вэшио понял, что был слишком самонадеян. Мальчика надо обучать, чтобы он двигался плавно, чувствуя свой амулет, доверяя ему.<br/>Обернувшись человеком, Вэшио заскользил в сторону Грега, с трудом помог ему подтянуться и снова встать на нить.</p><p>— Ты узнаешь меня? — Вэшио тряханул Грега за плечи в надежде, что тот откроет глаза.<br/>— Да… нет… Кто ты? — проговорил Грег после заминки.<br/>— Вэшио, Вэшио Белэйни. Ты сделал для меня Ловца. Помнишь?<br/>— Да, но причем здесь….<br/>— Не причем. Просто стой на месте, понял? Никуда не ходи.<br/>— Но я должен… Нити перетерлись, я должен починить его, — лихорадочно облизнув губы, проговорил Грег. У него на лбу выступила испарина, руки мелко задрожали.<br/>Вэшио только сейчас увидел, что ладони в кровь ободраны о нить ловца.<br/>Вот она — первая рубиновая бусина крови.<br/>— Открой глаза и ничего не бойся, ты слышишь?<br/>— Слышу, но мне страшно. Я очень хочу проснуться, а не получается. Если я открою глаза, то проснусь?<br/>Вэшио перекосило, но он удержал себя в руках. Дела были еще хуже, чем он думал. Даже опытный маг, испугавшись, мог наделать глупостей. А уж юнец…<br/>— Не проснешься. Поэтому просто стой и жди. Можешь посмотреть на меня. Ну же!<br/>Повинуясь окрику, Грег все же открыл глаза. Зрачок был огромным в тонкой кайме радужки. Пальцы лихорадочно перебирали воздух. Чтобы успокоить парня, Вэшио положил его руку к себе на голову.<br/>— Чувствуешь? Я рядом, я живой, ты не один. Просто жди, хорошо?<br/>— Хорошо, — заторможенно повторил Грег. — Но мне надо чинить нити. Я должен. Три узла распущены, скоро четыре. Так нельзя. Я должен чинить.<br/>Улыбнувшись, Вэшио превратился в сову и потерся клювом о щеку Грега. Говорить с ним сейчас было бесполезно, лучше быстро избавить Ловца от непрошеных гостей и дать парню починить узлы. Четыре узла - неприятно, но не критично. Вэшио справится. Он попадал и в худшие переделки.<br/>Схватка заняла более получаса. Вэшио чувствовал, как пострадало оперение в тех местах, где его пыталась побороть тень. Думать о том, разумен ли противник, не хотелось. Он был врагом, для Вэшио этого было достаточно. Увлекшись азартом боя, он забыл о мальчике. Тот сидел между двух узлов, свесив ноги, и несильно раскачивался, что-то мурлыкая себе под нос.<br/>Когда Ловец стал снова того благородного коричневого цвета, которым должен был быть, Вэшио подлетел к мальчику. Тот погладил его по голове, и Вэшио непроизвольно закрыл глаза, погружаясь в дрему. Он устал, ему было больно. Коварная тень проникала в самую сердцевину нитей, и он был совершенно не уверен, что прогнал ее до конца. У Вэшио всегда были острые когти и сильный клюв, но полностью очистить зараженный Ловец можно было бы только в паре с опытным магом, который будет тут же восстанавливать поврежденные нити, не давая амулету рассыпаться. Ведь тьма проникла в самое сердце плетения, и хотя внешне нити выглядели нормально, в сердцевине затаилось зло.<br/>Ласкающие прикосновения пальцев к перьям завораживали, и Вэшио понял, что отключается. “Надо обязательно объяснить мальчишке, что так нельзя”, — подумал Вэшио и провалился в гипнотическую дрему.<br/>Очнулся он через несколько минут и, возвращаясь в сознание, наблюдал за тем, как ловко Грег поправляет плетение. Почти не меняя местоположение, он восстанавливал поврежденные плетения Ловца.<br/>Когда-нибудь он научится стоять на лозе и держать в уме самую сложную структуру, постоянно контролируя натяжение на всех участках.</p><p>Ведь чем сложнее задача, чем больше охраняемый объект, тем сложнее узор.</p><p>А еще позже сможет работать с чужими амулетами и даже в команде с другими магами.<br/>Вэшио потерся клювом о нить, понимая, что ему будет нужна помощь. Ловец слишком сильно связал его с Грегом, уничтожать его было бы неправильно. Вэшио никогда бы не пошел на это, боясь нарушить связь между ними. Но и жить, понимая, что в охраняющем тебя амулете затаилась Тень... Пусть ослабленная, пусть невидная обычному взгляду, но ждущая часа, чтобы напасть… Неприятное ощущение.</p><p> </p><p>Второй раз Вэшио очнулся уже на спинке стула в выстуженной комнате Грэга. Тот сидел на постели, зябко поджав ноги и не мигая смотрел прямо перед собой.<br/>Тело Вэшио ныло от клюва до самого последнего пера на хвосте. Шевелиться не хотелось категорически, а думать о превращении в человека и подавно. Люди больше сов, а, значит, и болеть все будет гораздо сильнее. Поэтому Вэшио только нахохлился и не стал двигаться с места.<br/>Он бы с удовольствием занялся страданием по собственной загубленной жизни. И вообще, помогать восстанавливаться стражу — забота мага. Вэшио даже зажмурился от предвкушения. Сейчас его будут ласково гладить по перьям, нашептывая слова, помогающие прогнать усталость из тела. Проверять, нет ли переломов, порезов, ссадин. Лечить повреждения и заботиться о том, кто защищал в тонком измерении.<br/>Но прикосновений не последовало.<br/>Маг не торопился выполнять свои обязанности, и Вэшио ласково прокурлыкал, напоминая о своей несчастной персоне.<br/>Мальчик дернул головой и посмотрел на Вэшио. Все теми же совиными глазами с огромным зрачком, почти лишенным радужки. Встрепенувшись, Вэшио скинул с себя дурман мечтаний.<br/>Грег совсем мальчик, и как бы он хорошо ни работал в тонком измерении, он в первую очередь не дипломированный маг, а едва инициированный мальчишка, который сейчас растерян и едва ли понимает, что произошло.<br/>Перелетев к Грегу на плечо, Вэшио ласково провел клювом по волосам. Надо было срочно приводить мальчика в чувство, а для этого обернуться человеком. Но превращаться в человека сейчас у него на глазах? Нет.<br/>Вэшио еще раз погладил мальчика клювом и перелетел на подоконник бороться с окном. Он сейчас быстро доберется до дома и, нормально одевшись, вернется к Грегу. Заодно будет время придумать, как помочь мальчику справиться с потрясением.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Влетев в комнату, Вэшио сразу перекинулся и, привычно ругая холод, стал срочно одеваться.<br/>Интеллигентное покашливание заставило его вздрогнуть и обернуться.<br/>Немолодая женщина, одетая как на вечерний прием, в алое парчовое платье до земли, с высокой прической, в которой блестели капельки драгоценных камней, стояла, небрежно подпирая стену. Выражение лица было хищным и совершенно не шло к торжественному образу.<br/>Натянув штаны, Вэшио торопливо чмокнул женщину в щеку.<br/>— Мама, какими судьбами?<br/>— Мимо проходила, дай, думаю, навещу ребенка, — потрепав сына по щеке, она нахмурилась. — Ребенок, у тебя все в порядке?<br/>— Почти. Слушай, ты же из дома без аптечки не выходишь. Можно в ней покопаться?<br/>— Мне нравятся твои односложные ответы.<br/>— Ну ма-а-ам, — протянул Вэшио. — Я же тебя так люблю. Пусть это пока будет сюрприз.<br/>— С детства не люблю сюрпризы, а с твоего детства — особенно.<br/>Женщина грациозно развернулась и пошла вниз по лестнице.<br/>— Мама?<br/>— Ты же просил аптечку.<br/>Посмотрев на холл, Вэшио понял, что как никогда близок к истерике.<br/>Вся прихожая была заставлена чемоданами, сумками и шляпными коробками.<br/>— Мама! — с отчаяньем застонал Вэшио.<br/>— Еще один всхлип, и я решу, что ты не только не рад меня видеть, но и что лекарства тебе тоже не нужны, — прицельно выбрав ярко-зеленый чемоданчик, она закончила: — И вообще, я ненадолго.<br/>Схватив аптечку, Вэшио чмокнул родительницу на прощанье и выскочил за дверь. Ему очень хотелось верить, что мать действительно приехала не больше, чем на неделю.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>На стук никто не ответил, и Вэшио пришлось немного повозиться с замком, чтобы проникнуть в дом Грега. Оказалось, что мальчик все еще сидел на постели, совершенно замерзший. Поэтому первым делом Вэшио его укрыл и все же уложил на подушку.<br/>— Вы…<br/>— Да, я купил у тебя ловца. Зашел заказать еще одного, но ты заболел. Тебе нужна помощь. Я сейчас приготовлю лекарство.<br/>Вэшио понимал, что несет чушь, но мальчик поверил. По крайней мере, вопросов задавать не стал.<br/>Найдя кухню, Вэшио зажег огонь в печи и поставил греться воду. В аптечке оказались листья сарии — редкого растения, снимающего усталость. Конечно, мать могла себе позволить такое лекарство. Только стоило расходовать их бережно, чтобы не вызвать родительский гнев. Двух хватит. Надо только обдать их кипятком и дать полежать.<br/>Настой из стручков пиркама поможет Грегу не оказываться в тонком измерении ближайшие три ночи. Тогда он наверняка сможет отдохнуть и прийти в себя.<br/>Требовательный стук в окно заставил Вэшио отвлечься.<br/>На подоконнике сидела очень недовольная сова. Оперение переливалось на солнце всеми цветами, но больше всего было бурого.<br/>— Да, мама, конечно, — пробормотал Вэшио и открыл окно.<br/>Сова недовольно ухнула и тут же перелетела к аптечке. Достав пакетик, она вопросительно посмотрела на Вэшио.<br/>— Да, конечно, чайная ложка толченых семян ламаза на стакан воды, выпить три раза, стараясь не морщиться, — пробормотал он себе под нос.<br/>Сова склевала одно семечко, назидательно ухнула и удалилась с королевским достоинством.<br/>С непередаваемым чувством облегчения Вэшио закрыл окно и вернулся к кипятку. Предстояло растворять, обваривать и толочь.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Грег лежал на постели с широко открытыми глазами и, кажется, не моргал. Вэшио сосредоточенно выдохнул и закрыл ему глаза ладонями.<br/>Связь существовала, пусть невидимая, но вполне осязаемая. Та, о которой пишут в учебниках. Когда достаточно настроиться, и оказываешься рядом с напарником, в его мире снов.<br/>Грег так и сидел, раскачиваясь, на нити. Черты лица заострились, и он даже не удивился, увидев рядом гостя.<br/>— Пошли отсюда, а? — проговорил Вэшио, сев рядом.<br/>— Зачем? — голос звучал очень тихо, еле слышно.<br/>— Там солнце, снег, птички поют. Пошли.<br/>— Я не люблю зиму. Там холодно. Я не хочу в холод.<br/>— У тебя на столе неоконченная работа, я видел. Работу надо заканчивать.<br/>— Мне не хочется ее заканчивать. Я тут. Этот ловец совершенен. К чему другие?<br/>— Это мой ловец.<br/>Грег замялся.<br/>— Но я же тут.<br/>— Да. Это мир, который ты сделал своими руками. Только такие новорожденные амулеты очень любит разная ночная тварь. — Вэшио провел ладонью по нити, чувствуя, как ее почерневшая сердцевина отозвалась на прикосновение. — Мы вчера бились и отстояли его. Ты смог его починить. Пока достаточно.<br/>— Нет, он еще не цельный, я чувствую. Но мне не справиться.<br/>— Не справиться. Чтобы справиться, надо учиться. Надо стать сильным. Я найду тебе наставника или поедешь в школу.<br/>— Я не могу оставить маму. Мама!<br/>Грег мелко задрожал и стал истончаться, превращаясь сначала в белесый туман, а потом и вовсе исчезнув.<br/>Улыбнувшись, Вэшио последовал за ним в реальность.<br/>Грег сбросил руки с лица и резко сел.<br/>— Мама. Как она? Где?<br/>— По-моему, на работе. Сейчас в доме никого нет.<br/>Думать о том, как он будет объяснять свое присутствие и, самое главное, состояние Грега его матери, не хотелось.<br/>— Я приготовил тебе лекарство. Вот это, — Вэшио протянул стакан с чуть отколотым краем, — выпить сейчас. Закусить листом. Не бойся, это самые проверенные лекарства. Знаешь, сколько я такой мути в своей жизни выпил? И через полчаса отопьешь треть стакана. Еще треть днем и треть перед ужином. Приду проверю.<br/>Грег смотрел на стакан с мутной жидкостью и ничего не ответил.<br/>Забеспокоившись, Вэшио добавил:<br/>— Я поесть принесу. Хочешь? А твоя мама вернётся — суп сварит. Тебе сейчас будет хорошо суп. А ей скажем, что это аванс за нового Ловца. Договорились?<br/>— Договорились. И ты мне расскажешь, что это было. И про учебу.<br/>— Непременно.<br/>Улыбнувшись, Вэшио потрепал Грега по голове и, насвистывая веселую мелодию, отправился наводить порядок на кухне. До прихода хозяйки надо было убраться, вернуть аптечку и купить съестного. Сухофрукты и орехи помогут Грегу восстановиться быстрее.<br/>Жизнь налаживалась, а по поводу наставника надо будет как раз привлечь маменьку. Должен же быть какой-то прок от ее визита.</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>Женщина сидела, греясь у камина, и внимательно рассматривала Ловца снов, украшающего окно. Солнце переплеталось в натянутых нитях, отражалось от бусины и исчезало в перьях, украшающих оберег. Рядом на насесте сидела серая сова с красивым коричневым воротником.<br/>— Прими уже человеческий вид, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу твое упрямство.<br/>Вэшио повел крыльями и встряхнулся, превратившись. Восстанавливаться в совином обличье было приятно, но не поощрялось матерью. Она считала, что страж должен вести себя достойно и не прятаться в птичьем облике от всех возможных проблем.<br/>Вынув из волос застрявшее перо, Вэшио бережно положил его на стол, к нескольким похожим.<br/>— Прости, я задумался.<br/>— И о чем же ты думал, мой беспутный сынок? Об этом мышонке?<br/>От улыбки лицо Вэшио преобразилось, став совсем мальчишечьим.<br/>— Из него выйдет толк, ты знаешь?<br/>— Догадываюсь, — женщина запрокинула голову, будто прислушиваясь. — Только присмотри за ним.<br/>Вэшио согласно улыбнулся.</p><p>Ловец, окрещенный Цинни, подмигнул бы красным глазом, если бы, конечно, был разумным.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>